


Let Us Not Meet

by ReaderRose



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Creepy, Creepypasta, Gen, Horror, POV First Person, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderRose/pseuds/ReaderRose
Summary: There are horrors in this world(a snippet, with hopefully more to come)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Let Us Not Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Just a snippet I'd like to work with later. Stay tuned.

"....The mercenary just stared at me for the longest time with these cold, dead eyes, longsword unsheathed. He was muttering something to himself... I thought he was asking me a question but I didn't understand what he was talking about. He was referring to things I had never heard of before. Then he said something to me in this really dismissive tone. Emotionless, like it was just some kind of line he'd rehearsed. He didn't answer my questions... but I was terrified of him. I knew not to press him. A person like that... if he even was really a person... I hate to think what he would do if I offended him. He ended up just walking off, and we didn't hear from him again. A friend of mine's house burned down later in the day and someone said they saw him and his companions leaving the scene. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but... I think we've all heard of the stories like that. They found my friend dead in his home, too badly burned to tell if it was the fire, the smoke, or something else entirely that did him in. I have my theories... but the whispers at the old temple stopped a day after the mercenary came through our village, and I'm thankful for that. I just hope they and the guy with the longsword and that stare never come back. I sleep with a club by my bed now, just in case. Not that it'll do me much good... but it's a little bit of peace of mind."


End file.
